Dan Xiao Long the Grimm Hunter of Team RWBY
by Naruto MetalGear
Summary: Dan Xiao Long is the brother of Ruby and Yang he is a Grimm Hunter and he is accepted into Beacon Academy and watch as he slices his way into the world of Huntsman and Huntress. (OC X Pyrrha, Jaune X Ruby, Wiess X Neptune, Blake X Sun)
1. Chapter 0

**(Unknown Location in Vale)**

 **(Battle Theme: DmC: Devil May Cry 2010 Throat Full of Glass Song)**

A 17-year-old young man is staring down at a group of Grimm who manage to sneak past the barrier of the city and made a nest inside a old shipping warehouse in the Abandoned Backstreet Area of the city. He has Dirty Blond hair in a form of a Mohawk haircut, shiny Silver eyes, an athletic build under his clothing, and wearing his Hunter outfit that consist is a red and black sleeveless jacket showing his arms open on top of a white tank top and he is wearing a black fingerless gloves, metal spaulder, and leather vambrace all on his left arm. He is wearing blue jeans with a brown belt and he is wearing a symbol of his fathers tattoo on his left arm and he has a symbol of his stepmothers tattoo on his right arm and he has a symbol of his uncle's tattoo on his right shoulder and he has a symbol of his older sisters tattoo on his left shoulder and he has a symbol of his friends family tattoo on his right wrist and he is holding rifle ammunition on his belt and he is also wearing white sneakers and he is wearing a red dust crystal necklace in order to find his missing mother.

The pack of Beowolves circled the blonde, who looks at the pack with a smug smile look on his face, and grips his weapon and the Grimm starts roaring at him due to him holding one of their own in a headlock. He than takes out a hidden dagger and slashes the Grimm in the neck twisting it and beheading it and showing it to the rest of the pack.

The blonde charges at the pack, taking out his weapon and dancing around them swinging and slicing them in the head and in the vital organs and he slices the rest of the Grimm killing them, the blonde jumps on top of an abandoned broken building swinging his sword against the Beowolves and before he jumps off he says "My name is Dan." Falling off the roof Dan jumps forward showing the RWBY sign painted in Red and he is lying down on top of a building ledge smoking on a cigarette.

"I'm the son of Taiyang Xiao Long, a member of Team STRQ and Raven Branwen, also a member of Team STRQ. My family includes my dusty old uncle Qrow, my pops Taiyang Xiao Long, and my sister's Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

"I am a Huntsman in training and my name is Dan. This is my story..."

 **Gold/Red Trailer End**

 **I Next time- Chapter 1: Dan Xiao Long**

-A simple trip to a Dust store goes awry when Dan encounters Torchwich with Junior's goons trying to rob the place of Dust. Just another warm-up before Dan heads to Beacon Academy with his sisters Ruby and Yang.

 **Dan's Status**

 **Name:** Dan Xiao Long

 **Nickname(s):** Hotshot(by Qrow) or Mr. Xiao Long(by staff) or Kid(by Qrow)

 **Characteristics**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon(s)**

 **Twin handguns Summer and Raven**

 **Dan's Weapon** \- A large longsword that can take on multiple forms. It can take on a Sword form, Rifle form, Shield form, Scythe form and a inactive form. The sword is a clear bladed longsword and the sheath is used to carry the weapon and the shealth can transform in a shield and shield can transform into a rifle.

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged, Defense

 **Weapon Derivation:** Broadsword, Rifle, Shield, Scythe, and Shealth

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance**

 **Outfit:** Black, Red, Blue and White(for sneakers)

 **Accessories:** Glove, tattoos, leather vambrace, metal spaulder, Necklace and Ammunition

 **Symbols:** Taiyang and Summer Rose and Qrow and Yang and the Arc family symbols as tattoos

 **Traits**

 **Handedness:** Right

 **Complexion:** Pale White

 **Height:** 6'0(1.82 meters)

 **Hair Color:** Bright-gold

 **Eye Color:** Silver but turns red when Semblance is activated or when he's enraged

 **Aura Color:** White

 **Semblance: Grimm Trigger(** When Dan activities Grimm Trigger the world goes white and slow and his hair turns white and his healing abilites are increased and he absorbs damage and his attacks become greater and his eyes turn red. **)**

 **shapeshift:(** When Dan can't use his motorcycle to get around he can shapeshift into a crow and when he saves Yang and Ruby in the flashback there is a sound of flapping wings. **)**

 **Professional Status**

 **Afflation(s):** Beacon Academy(got moved up 1 year)

 **Previous Afflation(s):** Signal Academy(age 15-16), Sanctum Academy(age 13-14)

 **Occupation(s):** Student, Grimm hunter

 **Team:** RWBY as a co-leader and leader of Team **DZJW**

 **Partner(s):** Zack Schnee

 **Personal Status**

 **Status:** Active

 **Relative(s):** Taiyang Xiao Long(Father)

Raven Branwen(Mother)

Ruby Rose(Parental Half-Sister)

Yang Xiao Long(Sister)

Qrow Branwen(Maternal Uncle)

Summer Rose(Stepmother)

Ozpin(mentor/father figure)

 **Mode of Transportation**

 **The Stinger-** A Black sports motorcycle that he rides to get around the world of Remnant and it can hold his weapon and it can hold 2 people.

 **Personally**

Dan is happy, cool-headed, kind, serious, and loyal individual. He is the older brother like figure to Teams DZRW, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN and he is also a caring and loyal friend. Dan is a kind hearted brother he takes care of Ruby and Yang and he keeps them safe this is shown when he saves them from almost being by Grimm when they were very young and he shows a playful side showing that he makes funny quotes and he develops a childish playful big brother side but when he goes out on missions with his uncle he becomes a veteran Huntsman in training. Underneath his happy self Dan is sad and depressed due to lost of his stepmother Summer Rose and the disappearance of his mother Raven Branwen and he is very rebellious.

 **Team DZRW**

 **members:**

 **Dan Xiao Long**

 **Zack Schnee**

 **John Ren**

 **Wendy Valkyrie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1** : **Joining Beacon Acamemy**

In the city of Vale in a store called Dust till Dawn a man in white coat wielding a cane is asking the store owner to give him all of the dust and dust crystals he has but outside the store there's a boy watching a girl jump out with a red scythe and the boy says while looking at her

"Man Ruby you really need my help to get you out of crazy situations".

The girl now named Ruby Rose is holding her red scythe named Crescent Rose and she is looking at her older stepbrother Dan Xiao Long and he picks up his sword and starts slashing and cutting the men and he and Ruby knock them out and they check on the owner and they see the man climbing up a ladder and they chase after him. After landing on a rooftop the see the man named Roman Torchwich in a airship and then a women with blonde hair appears and helps Dan and Ruby fight off they airships attacks but when the ship fires rockets at the trio Dan jumps in front of Ruby and the woman blocking the rockets with his shield taking most of the blast and the airship flys off.

Ruby is asking the woman for he autograph and Dan face palms

 **Vale Police Station Interrogation Room**

"Your actions would got people killed or injured if it were up to me you both would be sent home with a pat on the back or a slap on a wrist." Say Glynda Goodwitch

Glynda slaps her riding crop on the table Dan and Ruby are sitting in Ruby gets scared and Dan doesn't look scared but when a man with white hair while holding a plate of cookies this is Ozpin who is Dan's mentor Ozpin puts down the plate in front of Ruby and Dan and Ozpin says

"Ruby Rose and Dan Xiao Long you both have silver eyes."

Both of them stare at the headmaster of Beacon Acamemy and Ozpin shows Dan and Ruby footage of them fighting Roman and Ruby and Dan tell Ozpin their reasons why they would join Beacon Acamemy so he decided to allow to enter Beacon.

"So you want to use join my school." Says Ozpin

"More than anything." Says Dan and Ruby

"Okay you 2 are in." Says Ozpin

Both Ruby and Dan smile with equal smiles.


End file.
